Alone
by RainingSprinklesDownMyThroat
Summary: Hidan is whiny. Itachi just wants to read. ITACHI X HIDAN! Probably wayy OOC on Itachi's part. Possible Two-shot.


_Okay, so I wrote this in like a half hour. It's just a simple one shot. I wrote it for my sis. She suggested the couple. And after writing it I actually like ItaXHidan._

Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine fool ;)

xXxXxXx

"Fucking come on, 'Tachi," whined a half naked Hidan. It was, of course, his shirt that was missing, ditched at the door of the base. From there the silver-haired Jashinist proceeded to make himself comfortable on the stoic Uchiha's bed. Stretched out on the mattress, head in his hand propped up by his elbow, his violet eyes were boring holes in Itachi's head.

"No," the dark-haired man replied for the twenty-seventh time. The Uchiha refused to even look up from his book, which looked boring as hell to Hidan. The thing was so old that he couldn't read the cover anymore, but those were Itachi's favorites. The stubborn man's purple painted fingers flipped to the next page and Hidan let out a long, loud, exasperated sigh.

"Why?" the silver-haired man questioned, but he drew out the word so it sounded more like a whiny, "Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?"

The Uchiha was tempted to throw his book at the nuisance, but instead repeated his other answer, "Because."

"Jashin-fucking-dammit!" cursed Hidan, sitting up angrily. He jumped off the bed and stomped over to the door, ripped it open, and left.

Itachi sighed, knowing that the Jashinist was not going to give up that easily. It only meant that the man was going to try another --and most certainly-- more annoying way of getting on the Uchiha's nerves.

After an hour had passed, Itachi began to wonder if he'd been incorrect. He had been certain the idiot would have burst into his room by that time, yet there was a deadly silence. It was driving Itachi mad. The dark-haired man dropped his book into his lap, seriously annoyed. He couldn't even rationally comprehend why he was annoyed, but that didn't stop him from getting to his feet and heading into the hallway.

Outside his bedroom door, Itachi paused. Had he ever been to Hidan's room? The answer was no. The base was huge and full rooms, there was no way that he could search every single one.

Angry now, Itachi went back into his room. He slammed the door behind him--a very uncharacteristic thing for the Uchiha to do. He plopped down on his bed, grabbing a his downy feather pillow and putting it in his lap.

As the Uchiha sat in silence, clutching his pillow to his chest, he began working himself up. He couldn't really remember why he'd been so pissed off to begin with, but at this point he was livid. The man inwardly swore that the next person to walk in through that door was gonna get it. Oh, yes, they were gonna get it.

Through the window of his room, Itachi saw the sun sink below the horizon. Hours had come and gone and no one came. The anger the Uchiha once felt was replaced with sadness. The realization of being alone was setting in and it brought down the rage slowly until there was nothing left.

Feeling lonely, hollow, and dejected Itachi felt the tears swelling up behind his eyes. He allowed them to spill over, leaking down his face. The Uchiha felt pathetic, weeping over nothing. It was so childish.

Yes, a selfish brat. That's what he was.

Through his self-pity, Itachi hadn't seen or heard the door open. He hadn't even realized that it had to have opened until there was a hand on his shoulder.

The Uchiha's head snapped up, mortified that someone was witnessing himself looking like such a pitiful mess. Through his blurry vision, Itachi could make out Hidan's face. Just great, the one person he would rather never see again.

"Itachi, what happened?" asked the Jashinist, his voice was gentle, as he crouched down in front of the crying man, who refused to meet his gaze now, embarrassed.

Despite himself, Itachi mumbled, "You didn't come back."

Hidan was thoroughly shocked, his mouth was slightly agape. He couldn't believe that was the reason the great Uchiha murderer had been reduced to tears. This was Itachi Uchiha wasn't it? His violet gaze scrutinized the man before him. Sure as hell looked like him, the Jashinist determined.

A smirk was itching to surface on Hidan's face, as he mockingly said, "I didn't know you cared, 'Tachi."

The Uchiha sent a glare that if given the right amount of chakra could have killed the silver-haired fool. Hidan hardly noticed it though, all he saw was a hurt boy. A boy. Hidan never thought of Itachi that way, but looking at him at that moment. It was all he could see.

Caught in the moment, the Jashinist reached up and kissed the sobbing Uchiha. Itachi wasn't exactly sure what to do, but when Hidan's tongue traced over the Uchiha's lips, he knew. Allowing the pink intruder into his mouth, Itachi slid his arms around Hidan's neck. The silver-haired man joined his partner on the bed, trying to push the Uchiha's back onto the mattress. Their tongues were battling for dominance and Itachi wasn't going to lose. He put a hand on Hidan's chest and shoved him off, knocking the Jashinist onto his back.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" demanded Hidan, taken off guard.

Itachi smirked, getting on top of the silver-haired man. Then, Itachi's hand went for Hidan's belt buckle, as he leaned in for another kiss and he said,

"Pay back."

xXxXxXx

I don't know if I'm going to write the lemon. . . I'm thinking that I might just adding it as the next chapter for anyone who wants to read it ;)

[Itachi would be the seme btw.]

**Reviews are loved! Thanks for reading, su~!**


End file.
